


Let Me Go

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the cold Alaskan wilderness, Morgana comes face to face with one of her nightmares. 1930’s Alaska AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

Morgana saw a beach covered in snow, a frozen lake stretching out beyond it, and felt her heart break.

She had been dreaming of this moment for years. She had every detailed memorized. She knew that there was a large forest behind her, its branches weighed down with snow. She knew that no matter how much she stared out at the frozen lake before her, she would never see the destination of her beloved.

She had never expected that these would be the circumstances though.

Her eyes rested on Gwen at the back of her dog-drawn sled. She was still beautiful, even now when she wore _his_ clothes. Gwen always looked beautiful to Morgana, would always look beautiful to Morgana, no matter how many times she betrayed her.

“Morgana, please,” Gwen pleaded, looking away from the gun in Morgana’s hands. “Let me do this. I have to save him.”

Morgana looked down at the sled where Arthur lay wrapped in blankets. His teeth were chattering and his lips were blue. Clenched in his frozen hands was a red neckerchief.

Merlin.

Morgana smiled with satisfaction, knowing that at least she had managed to do away with Merlin. “Merlin didn't make it out, I see,” she said coldly.

“Mer-lin…” Arthur gasped through chattering teething.

Morgana glared at him.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Arthur could have Merlin, could be with him in secret, and Morgana couldn't do the same with Gwen. It wasn't fair that all she'd ever wanted been taken from her when Arthur and Gwen had married and nothing had been taken from Arthur.

Something had been taken from him now, however.

Morgana’s smile widened with pleasure.

“Morgana, let me go,” Gwen begged. “You've had your revenge. Just…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gather up the courage to speak. Morgana waited, curious as to what Gwen was about to say. Opening her eyes, Gwen looked into Morgana's eyes. “If you ever loved me, Morgana,” she challenged, “let me go.”

All the breath left Morgana’s lungs.

Without another word, Gwen turned away from her and stepped onto the back of the sled. She urged the dogs to start running again and they took off across the frozen lake, dragging the sled behind them.

Morgana watched them go, stunned tears falling down her face. Her hand was frozen in place, still trained on Gwen and her finger still on the trigger.

Did Morgana love Gwen enough to let her go?

The gun fell from her hands and landed in the snow.


End file.
